Communication devices have a basic set of functions that are performed to send, receive and process information. As these functions may include components, hardware, software, or a combination, there is a desire to optimize use of components and thus reduce the number of components used in a given design. In a wireless communication device, an antenna may be used for both transmission of Radio Frequency (RF) signals and receipt of RF signals. A duplexer may be used to facilitate this use of an antenna. A duplexer allows bi-directional or duplex communication over a single channel. The duplexer effectively isolates the receiver portion of the communication device from the transmitter portion, allowing sharing of the antenna.